Gems of the Forest
by Crazy Penguin Lord
Summary: Goldpaw is an ordinary apprentice of TreeClan. She hunts, plays with her friends, and listens to the elders' stories. But one one fateful day, a race for her life and that of her newlyfound sister is set. Only the golden light of the sun can save them now


All-righty. I've got my bowl of Goldfish, and I'm ready to write! Anyway, this is my first fic ever. Snaps for me. However, the story has undergone much editing. So, my faithful readers, I give you…the New and Improved Prologue:silence: Uh, yeah. Sorry 'bout the infernal wait the lot o' you peeps have had to endure. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: If anyone thinks that I own Warriors, I suggest that he/she goes to the nearest computer and looks up either "asylum" or "counseling" (jk….sorta P). Also, TreeClan, SkyClan, MountainClan, LavaClan, and DoomClan are all products of Hidden Clans. And the same with MoonClan and Dark MoonClan.

A/N: Cats of MoonClan and Dark MoonClan have wings. Just so ya know P.

* * *

**Gems of the Forest: Prologue**

The scent of blood filled the clearing. A beautiful young she-cat gritted her teeth in agony as another contraction rippled through her body. Beside her lay a tiny gold kit, mewling in hunger.

_MoonClan, please let me survive this. My kits need me… _she prayed desperately.

Pain once again tarnished her features, so intense that she barely heard the second set of cries that pierced the night. A silver kit now squirmed beside the golden one. The queen lay next to them, panting heavily in pain and exhaustion.

After a few moments, she felt the pain begin to leave her bleeding body, replaced with an entirely new feeling- or rather, lack of feeling.

_Death,_ she sadly concluded. Before another thought could reach her fading mind, she felt something pulling her up, off of the ground and into the dark sky above. Wings began to sprout from her star-strewn shoulders. She took one last glance at her defenseless kits, which were trying and failing to nurse from her lifeless body.

_I will never stop watching over you…Goldkit and Silverkit, _she murmured.

And she flew up into the starry heavens, feathers falling soft as tears behind her.

* * *

Silver wings beat softly against the star-filled sky. Swiftly and gently, they carried their owner to her destination- the moon.

Down on earth, the moon would look nearly full, almost time for the Clan-cats' Gathering. In MoonClan, however, a different sort of gathering was being held.

The silver-winged cat gracefully touched down on the moon, folding her wings as she did so.

"Silvercloud. You made it," a dark grey tom purred.

"Why wouldn't I, Shadepelt? Lightclaw said it was important." She teasingly flicked her tail against her friend's shoulder. "Any ideas about what this meeting's for?"

Shadepelt's face instantly darkened. "It may just be a rumor, but," he paused, "I heard it may have something to do with Dark MoonClan."

Silvercloud felt her fur prickle ominously. Dark MoonClan. This was more serious than she thought.

"But it was only a rumor," the dark tom added, licking her ear reassuringly. The silver cat rubbed her muzzle against his in silent reply. Both cats stood together for a while longer, pelts gently touching, when a yowl sounded from a large crater nearby. Shadepelt twisted his ears towards the sound.

"Lightclaw," he clarified. "The Gathering must be starting."

He and Silvercloud lifted their magnificent wings and began to lightly glide towards the crater.

The crater was enormous, large enough to easily hold an entire forest- leaving ample space for the many cats of MoonClan. In the center of the crater, upon a tall spur of rock, a large white tom stood. His very being generated an aura of strength and power. Muscles rippled underneath a thick white pelt as he stood up to address the gathered cats.

"Cats of MoonClan." His voice radiated throughout the crater, as warm and strong as the newleaf sun. "Many of you wonder why I have summoned you here today. Three suns ago, two kits were born." He dipped his head to a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Rivertail, if you would do the honors."

Rivertail dipped her head respectfully in response, and, in one sweep of her light green wings, stood next to Lightclaw upon the spur of rock.

"Last night, as I and the other medicine cats were gazing into the Moonpool, a vision came upon me."

A few surprised murmurs rose from the gathered cats- it had been a while since any of the medicine cats of MoonClan had had a vision.

"The sun and moon were both shining in the sky, brighter than I've ever seen them, as if they were trying to outshine each other. Then the moon began to cover the sun, and there was nothing but darkness."

"An eclipse," a grizzled she-cat called out. "The one time that the moon can defeat the sun."

Other cats nodded their agreement, while many others widened their eyes in surprise. Some cats yowled in sheer terror. Lightclaw waved his tail for silence, which was granted almost immediately.

"Was there anything else, Rivertail?"

The she-cat nodded. "I could hear a voice in my head. It was saying…." The cat's eyes glazed over as the words came out of her mouth.

"_The sun and the moon will fight for the sky, and when the moon covers the sun-"_ Rivertail's eyes blinked closed. _"Darkness shall reign." _She opened her eyes again to see those of MoonClan staring avidly back at her.

Silvercloud nudged Shadepelt at this. "I'd bet my wings it's Dark MoonClan," she hissed. He flicked an ear in agreement. Lightclaw began to speak again, his powerful voice calming the troubled cats below.

"We must send word to the Clans at on-"

"No."

Silvercloud jerked her head in amazement to stare at Rivertail. "What does she think she's doing?! No cat's _ever-_" She was abruptly silenced as Shadepelt flicked her muzzle lightly with his tail.

"Listen," was all he said.

"The two kits. They are the ones who shall warn the Clans."

A small black tom yowled incredulously. "Kits? How can two kits save the Clans?"

Silvercloud twitched her ears in agreement.

Rivertail looked down at the disbelieving tom. "They're not just any two kits. They are the Sun and Moon. Goldkit and Silverkit."

A jolt ran through Silvercloud at these words. She staggered into Shadepelt.

"It can't be," she breathed. He wrapped his tail comfortingly around her trembling frame.

Rivertail began to speak again, but she could barely hear her.

"Goldkit and Silverkit are currently in the care of a rogue. It is imperative that they are brought to the Clans."

"We must send someone out to do this, then." Lightclaw was speaking again. "Who will go?"

Silvercloud leapt up in a heartbeat. "I will go. I will take the kits to the Clans."

She shuffled her paws nervously as hundreds, thousands of eyes shifted to look upon her.

Lightclaw nodded, his yellow eyes warm. "Then this meeting is ended. Go forth, cats of MoonClan, and may your paws always tread safely among the stars."

The meeting was over. Thousands of wings flashed as cats took off to their favorite haunts in the sky, while others disappeared to the forests of earth below.

Lightclaw glided gently down to where Silvercloud and Shadepelt stood, awaiting their instructions.

"Silvercloud, there is something that you must know," Lightclaw began.

"Tell me what I must do," she responded, bowing her head respectfully.

The massive tom's eyes darkened. "Dark MoonClan will stop at nothing to capture these kits. If they were able to harness the power of the Sun and Moon- or just one of them-" He shook himself, as if trying to toss away the shadows around him. "The kits cannot stay together. They must be separated. Who knows what evil could befall the Clans if otherwise?"

"I understand, Lightclaw."

"The fate of the Clans is in your paws, Silvercloud." And with one sweep of his enormous golden wings, Lightclaw was gone.

Shadepelt padded over to the silver tabby. "You must go now," he meowed, licking her cheek encouragingly.

Silvercloud nodded. "I will return soon, Shadepelt."

"Be careful."

"I know."

She opened her silver wings and, with a spring of her paws and sweep of her wings, was airborne. Soon she had disappeared into the starry sky.

"I will always be with you, my beautiful Silvercloud."

Moments later, Shadepelt, too, had vanished.

The moon shone brilliantly in the night sky, as if nothing had ever occurred.

* * *

Woot! Prologue has been successfully REWRITTEN. Chapter 1 will be up soon- especially if you review! Be nice, please. :D 


End file.
